Updating a piece of code usually involves writing new code, and it is usual to comment this code to describe the function it is providing. Typically, this code will be reviewed by comparing the new file with the old file. Where code has changed, the reviewer uses the comments to aid understanding of the changes. In some instance, code is deleted.